


Birthday Presence

by Minikitkatgirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Smut, Bottom David, Coming untouched (almost), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Top Michael, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikitkatgirl/pseuds/Minikitkatgirl
Summary: “Shh. Patience. It’s your birthday, and we’ve still got all day to celebrate…”David doesn't respond, long hair falling over his eyes as he stares at the phone, silently pleading with Michael.“Oh, you poor thing. You’re positivelyachingfor it. But do you know why I got you this lovely gift?”
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140





	Birthday Presence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faggghaggg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faggghaggg/gifts), [mischiefensued](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefensued/gifts).



> I'm currently in the middle of writing a Michael/David quarantine fic, and then this happened, because smutty birthday fics are what happens when you're busy making other plans. So this is my entirely unplanned birthday tribute to the original slinky-hipped wonder himself, Mr. David Tennant.

**Title:** Birthday Presence  
**Author:** Me  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Michael Sheen/David Tennant  
**Warning:** Sexual content, language, general birthday sluttiness (Additional warnings, see tags above)  
**Disclaimer:** Not real, never happened, 100% made up. Please don't sue. Thanks.  
**Summary:** “Shh. Patience. It’s your birthday, and we’ve still got all day to celebrate…” 

David doesn't respond, long hair falling over his eyes as he stares at the phone, silently pleading with Michael.

“Oh, you poor thing. You’re positively aching for it. But do you know why I got you this lovely gift?”

 **  
Author's Note:** Fic is also available on [Tumblr](https://ingravinoveritas.tumblr.com/post/615810653885792256/i-am-not-much-of-a-graphic-artist-nor-am-i).  
**  
**

\---

Today is David’s birthday, and Michael has sent him a present.

He’d mailed it days earlier, with strict instructions over text for it not to be opened until then.

 _Make sure you’re alone_ , the message read, and David’s ears turned pink just at the thought of what the gift could be.

Michael texted him again early that morning:

_Have you got it?_

He was laying on the bed, back propped against the headboard, a small box resting on his knees. The letter opener he’d been using sat forgotten at his side after he’d written back a _yes_ and the phone had rung immediately.

“Well?”

“It’s…it’s…wow…” David tries not to sound overly scandalized, eyes raking over the small device in the palm of his hand, one thumb caressing the soft purple silicone.

“Put it in.” 

Michael has been hard since he first texted David, his desire-tinged voice somewhere between suggestion and command. 

“What, _now?_ ”

“Yes, now. Go on. Get yourself nice and slick first.”

 _Christ_ , David thinks, a flicker of heat curling in his belly as he puts the phone down and moves to lay flat against the pillows, hands grasping the waistband of his flannel pyjamas, nudging the fabric to mid-thigh. 

He preps himself quickly, cock half hard just from hearing Michael’s heavy breaths and the rustle of clothing on the other end of the line. He starts with one lubed finger, then adds a second, groaning at the pleasant burn of being stretched.

“You sound perfect already. God, I wish I was there with you.”

“D’ya want me to put the video–”

“Later. Just let me hear you, love,” Michael directs him gently, Welsh accent deepening into that tone that makes feel David helpless to do anything but obey.

He presses the curved head of the vibrator to his hole, gasping as it breaches the tight ring of muscle. He pushes further, sighing as the toy fills him to the hilt.

As if on cue, Michael continues:

“Turn it on.”

David reaches down, fingers grasping the top of the vibrator and pauses, brow furrowing at the deliberate lack of a switch.

_What in the…?_

He grabs the abandoned plastic packaging, frantically searching for the missing piece, and finds nothing.

“I don’t think I can turn it on, actually,” he bites his lower lip, stifling an incredulous laugh. “There’s no bloody remote in the box.”

“Oh?” Michael does his best to feign surprise, barely able to hide the delight in his voice.

The vibrator suddenly roars to life, flooding David’s body with unexpected stimulation. He gasps, hips arching off the bed as the speed slows, then increases, every bump and curve of the toy pressing against his inner walls, overwhelming him with sensation.

“ _Ah!_ F-fuck! Jesus, what…what the _fuck_ just happened?” he pants, chest heaving and head tilting to one side as he eyes the traitorous phone beside him. “How–”

“Did I not mention I’ve got the remote right here? On my phone, as it were.”

Michael is smirking so hard he can practically hear it.

“Didn’t know there was an _app_ for that,“ David squeaks, voice dropping into a filthy moan as Michael turns up the speed again.

"Well, technology is up all our arses these days, David.”

“Oh, _god_ …” he whines, feeling the head of the vibrator brush over his prostate and the hint of familiar tightness in his balls. “Feels too good. M’gonna come…"

He regrets the words almost as soon as he says them when Michael decreases the speed to an unbearably low level.

David sighs, fingers digging into the bedspread as his hard cock flexes on his stomach, a thin strand of precum already pearling at the tip.

“M-Michael…” 

“Shh. Patience. It’s your birthday, and we’ve still got all day to celebrate…” 

David doesn't respond, long hair falling over his eyes as he stares at the phone, silently pleading with Michael.

“Oh, you poor thing. You’re positively _aching_ for it. But do you know why I got you this lovely gift?”

The vibe starts to move just a bit faster, making David’s hips jump. He brings a hand to the base and begins thrusting it in and out, mouth forming an "O" in a silent scream as the speed goes another notch higher.

Michael hears the soft squelch of David fucking himself with the toy and nearly loses focus, his voice sounding just slightly wrecked when he talks again.

“I got it…so that I can make you come whenever. I. _want_.”

Normally those words would have made him come on the spot, but something pulls David back. His breathing slows, the pressure of imminent release abating as he gives himself over completely.

 _Whenever you want. That’s when I can come. When you_ let _me_.

“Yes. When you let me,” he says out loud, voice straining with the effort of maintaining control.

“Oh, wonderful. You’re so good for me,” Michael purrs, wishing he could be there to press an approving hand to David’s stubble-covered cheek.

The praise sets fire to the blood in David’s veins, heat pooling in his belly and cock twitching in response.

_I always want to be good for you._

He keeps his hands at his sides, muscles clenching around the toy still buzzing away inside him. Michael tells him to close his eyes and he does, breathing deeply, sinking into the waves of pleasure roiling through his body.

Michael listens to the soft gasps that turn into whimpers, the sharp intakes of breath. He imagines David lying there, lips wet and red, just asking to be kissed. He imagines that long neck, bare and pale and perfect for leaving bruises. He pictures David’s legs spread wide and wanting, laid out like the most beautiful present just waiting to be ripped open.

He hovers a finger over the controls, lips pursing into a wicked grin.

“Now, make a wish…”


End file.
